


Stargaze

by Toft



Category: Psych
Genre: Compromise, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toft/pseuds/Toft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn really really wants to have sex in public. Gus is less keen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargaze

**Author's Note:**

> There is a [podfic of this work](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/stargaze), read by Sophinisba!

Gus realizes _just_ in time where this stealth-attack PDA in the parking lot of White Castle is going, and he smacks Shawn's hand away.

"Shawn!"

Shawn pretends he was just going to rest his hand on Gus' hip instead, and makes a noise against Gus' neck like he's totally hurt Gus thought otherwise. He snuffles against Gus' neck, and runs the point of his tongue, hard, over the tendon. Gus does _not_ whimper.

"We talked about this," Gus says severely. He gropes in Shawn's pocket for the car keys, since it's pretty clear that Shawn is still hoping he's going to get some Gus lovin', right here in the open air, like twenty feet from the door of the restaurant. "There are _kids_ in there, Shawn." Shawn purrs and kind of shimmies against Gus' hand in his pocket, which Gus realizes now was a tactical error. He grabs Shawn's beltloops with his other hand and tugs him back out of the danger zone.

"I mean it!"

"Okay, fine, let's go to the golf course," Shawn sighs, giving up all at once and sounding all resigned, like Gus is going to fall for _that_ move, and Gus stiffens. He knows the golf course has spotlights and cameras. Shawn probably wanted to go there all along.

"Oh, no. No, no no. No outdoor sex, Shawn, not here, not at the golf course, not in your dad's backyard, not behind the senior's center -"

"Those grounds are huge, Gus, don't be such a milky two-shoes."

Gus ticks off his fingers, pausing only to smack Shawn's hand away. Shawn dodges him and ducks down to pick up the take-out bag, looking hurt.

"- not on the beach, not at work, not at _my_ work, not at the police station -"

"The chief's office is technically not a public place, when you think about it."

"No means no, Shawn. I am not getting arrested for you."

Shawn opens his mouth to protest, and Gus amends that to, "I am not getting arrested for having sex with you."

Shawn sighs. "Fine. But I get to drive home."

*

Gus knows better than to think Shawn'll let it go, so he goes on the offensive. The following Tuesday night, Shawn stares out of the window as they drive along.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

Gus takes a right, and slows down carefully as they enter a 35mph zone.

"No."

He headed out of town totally the wrong way and double-backed several times just to keep Shawn in suspense, but he's headed the right way now, or they'll miss their window. He knows Shawn's going to get it in a second. Shawn turns on him. "Are we going to the planetarium? Gus! Goddammit, I'm missing the Mythbusters marathon!"

"Science can wait," Gus says, and pulls them into the parking lot.

"I never thought I would hear you say that," Shawn says, then, "Wait, we're not here for science?" He looks out over the dark, empty parking lot. "Is it even open?"

"I pulled in a favour," Gus says smugly, and jingles the keys in his hand. Shawn's eyes go big, then squinty.

"You are _up to something_ , Burton Guster, you are _scheming_. Are we going to steal an exhibit?"

Gus ignores him, but sets a quick pace towards the front door of the planetarium, the heavy basket banging against his shins. Shawn trots along behind him, clearly close to popping with curiosity. Gus unlocks the door and waves Shawn in magnanimously, and switches on his torch, suppressing a thrill of anxiety at how dark it is in here. This isn't the museum. No mummies here. The planetarium's _his_ ground.

"It looks a little creepy in the dark," Shawn says. "Gus, are there monsters?"

Gus ignores him making spooky noises and trying to freak Gus out. But when Shawn's hand steals into his, he holds on tight, just so Shawn doesn't get scared. When Gus unlocks the door to the viewing dome, Shawn's eyes go big. Stacy's cleared the centre podium, just like she said she would. Gus leads Shawn up there, takes the blanket out of the basket, lays it down, then pushes Shawn down by the shoulders.

"Stay there," he says. "Close your eyes."

Shawn pretends to close his eyes.

"Shawn!"

Shawn sighs, and slaps his palm over his eyes, then sits and taps his other hand against the floor. Gus creeps over towards the controls, even though he knows Shawn probably can hear exactly where he is, and switches them on in the order Stacy told him. Then he creeps back, but halfway back he sees Shawn's eyes are already open, shining in the reflection of the constellation maps. Gus switches off the torch, so he doesn't blind them, but then he can't see Shawn's expression. He reaches Shawn in the dark, and Shawn grabs his hands and tugs him down to sit next to him.

"Hey," Shawn says softly.

"It's not outdoors," Gus says, "But -"

Shawn grabs him and kisses him, smushing his mouth against Gus' cheek first, then finding his mouth. He rolls on top of Gus and bites at his neck, all squirmy and warm and heavy on top of him, and Gus lets his legs fall open, grabs Shawn's ass with both hands and looks up at the stars.


End file.
